Cooling of datacenters has become a serious challenge due to the increase in equipment density, processing power, and energy consumption. Server manufacturers constantly integrate new technologies into their products to offer advanced features and functionality to their customers. This results in higher computing power servers leading to high power dissipation. If this heat is not removed effectively, it can lead to undesirable effects of higher temperature within servers and reduced life time.
Conventional cooling methods are challenged in providing sufficient cooling for today's servers and may not be sufficient to cool future servers. While liquid cooling, heat pipes, etc. have been employed to remove heat from IT equipment, there exists a need for a comprehensive solution including the infrastructure in the cabinet coupled with heat removing solution in servers.